


Shitty Creative Writing 10 Prompt Child 1: "some dude gets fucking yeeted into the army by his gf"

by princess_emiliana



Category: english creative writing 10 lmao
Genre: Other, i mean but its good lmfao, i mean its kinda good, literally just my english writing, ofc its good its me, seriously what the fuck, what the hell even are tags, who do you think I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_emiliana/pseuds/princess_emiliana
Summary: Stepping in and out of the flickering street lights, two people walked in comfortable silence. Finally, a feminine figure spoke up.“Darling, I know this is quite sudden..” She paused for a moment, and sucked in a shaky breath. “My parents’ house is a block over, and I’d love for you to finally meet them.”





	Shitty Creative Writing 10 Prompt Child 1: "some dude gets fucking yeeted into the army by his gf"

**Author's Note:**

> YO WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS LMFAOOOOOOO SKD VJsdb vjwfnBVEKJBNernb ok but its good dont even worry like it doesnt even have characters really but its honestly sum good shit. just fuckign read it ig

Stepping in and out of the flickering street lights, two people walked in comfortable silence. Finally, a feminine figure spoke up.  
“Darling, I know this is quite sudden..” She paused for a moment, and sucked in a shaky breath. “My parents’ house is a block over, and I’d love for you to finally meet them.”  
The man beside her looked, startled, at her illuminated figure.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know if they would approve my stature.” He felt his hands start to shake, and shoved them into his trench coat pockets abruptly.  
“I swear, they’ll love you! Come on now, sober up.” The woman patted him on the chest and grinned. “I’ll call and tell them we’re stopping by.”  
Walking up to a telephone booth, she slid the door open with a creak, and promptly shut it again without another look back.

The man leaned placidly against a nearby street lamp, and lifting a cigarette to his mouth, he paid no mind to his significant other -- still in the phonebooth. A few minutes passed, and the woman finally re-emerged from the small structure.  
“They wouldn’t pick up, but I’m sure they’re home.” The male figure took a puff from the cigarette inbetween his teeth, and sighed. “I suppose it’s now or never.”  
Walking across the middle of the sleepy street, hand-in-hand, this time in an awkward and tense silence, they came up to a dark house identical to all the others surrounding it.  
The woman was the first to enter, pushing the large spruce doors open with a resounding plethora of creaks and squeaks. “Well, now or never, right?”  
Her companion stepped through sheepishly, expecting to see a home inside.  
Instead, nothing but darkness. 

A voice he wasn’t sure he recognized addressed him, somber.  
“I’m sorry.”  
A rag was suddenly slapped onto his mouth, and when he gasped in surprise and tried to fight back, the world disappeared from under him.

 

He woke up.  
He didn’t know where he was.  
He was afraid.  
He was betrayed, and alone, and scared, and he felt so empty.  
He didn’t know how to live without her.  
He never noticed the rifle beside him, only the bonds seeming to push against him and restrain him, sending him into a frenzied panic. He struggled and struggled, and when he screamed, no sound came out. He remembered small words being exchanged, but his mind told him to forget. A man’s voice was conversing with a woman’s, like his head was the ball of a pendulum, and hitting the other orbs triggered the voices.  
Every other second,  
Are you sure he’s the one?  
And a pause, and a clang.  
Yes.  
And a pause, and another clang.  
I hope you’re right.

\----

 

Months pass, and he’s finally let out into the camp. Despairing, with forty minutes of sleep between panic attacks, he stomps into the courtyard with feigned dignity and pride he knew he didn’t have.

“What can you fire?”  
“Everything.”  
“How about sniper rifles?”  
“My favourite.”  
“Good, either way you get a 45 minute orientation and then it’s off to the races.”

**Author's Note:**

> yall should i like... make more chapters. its kinda good. and i mean i know my friend would like it (i only have like one friend lmfao) so maybe. lmk


End file.
